


Aren't You Glad?

by modern_lover



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Bisexual Eric Forman, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Buddy has a crush, Childhood Friends, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Dorks in Love, Drug Use, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, HOMIEsexual, I know what will happen now, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love sucks, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, Star Wars References, Teen Romance, girls protecting girls, hand holding, romance wise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modern_lover/pseuds/modern_lover
Summary: Eric Forman is a loser that got lucky with his rich best friends he met when he was younger, Buddy Morgan and Jackie Burkhart. At first, they shared nothing in common but soon they shared moments that even his parents are proud of. Everything's alright until Jackie decides to go out with Point Place's idiot named Michael Kelso.
Relationships: Eric Forman & Steven Hyde, Eric Forman/Buddy Morgan, Fez & Eric Forman, Fez & Michael Kelso, Fez & Steven Hyde, Jackie Burkhart & Buddy Morgan, Jackie Burkhart & Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart & Eric Forman, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde, Steven Hyde & Buddy Morgan, Steven Hyde & Donna Pinciotti, Steven Hyde & Michael Kelso
Comments: 31
Kudos: 65





	1. It's All Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I don't own That's 70s Show and this is just made because I have time to waste. I know that Eric Forman's sexuality was never stated or ever had an m/m relationship with a man. But this is just made for fun. Also, Jackie, Donna, Hyde and Eric are a little OOC due to the AU of the usual gang not being part of their friendship. Fez and Kelso still kind of act the same.

Even if Jackie and Buddy lived in big mansions, they liked spending time in the lousy basement which practically held all their memories of childhood. As the party began upstairs, the teens bellow began to get itchy to get at least one drink of alcohol. It wasn't because they truly did want to, it was just that teenage rebellion that seemed to shine brightly when their parents said, "No, don't do that!" It was like Jackie who was currently going out with the dumbest person ever names Michael Kelso. Eric could admit that yes, Michael is attractive in a sort of twisted way, but it wasn't enough to save him from his stupidity. 

But Jackie had in mind that she could probably fix him, but it was more of selfish ambition that she had. Buddy and Eric had warned her about her thoughts of Michael but she was stubborn. They 'love each other' but anyone can love each enough to get laid and then leave.

Jackie hurried noises from the door, "When did Hyde said he was coming?" Her bossy voice was at it's high, "Do you think it's the people freaking him out?" Buddy grabbed a magazine, "Well, he is our dealer dealing with our parents so probably." Jackie pouted, "This is horrible." Eric sat next to Jackie, "How about if you get beers from up?" Eric wagged his brows, he was a proud coward of his father and he knew that he would be alright if Jackie appeared up to pick up a couple of 'sodas'. Buddy quickly remarked, "No, Jackie has to stay. Hyde has a weak spot for her." Eric frowned. "It's not fair. I'm scared because once Red sees me." Eric made a popping noise. Jackie exhaled, "I'll get the drinks, Eric. Just don't be scared of Hyde." Jackie winked at Buddy and hurried upstairs. "Mrs Forman!" Was the last thing he heard from Jackie. Eric flashed a grin at Buddy, the boy friends sat in a couple of seconds of silence until Buddy sat beside him.

"Eric, how about if we go watch something in movies together." Buddy said a little too monotone, Eric threw his arm behind Buddy's back. "Alone together I'm supposing because Jackie has another date with Michael." Buddy's nonchalant ways quickly changed and looked at Eric. His dark hair moved slightly as he began to retort, "Why is she still trying to see if they share things in common?" Eric shook his head, "I know. Michael is such a tool." Eric had heard that he wants to break up with her but Jackie is always trying to avoid the said talk. Buddy agreed. But before they could speak more, that's when someone knocked the door of the basement. Buddy quickly sat on the white plastic chair as Eric went to open it. 

Hyde was a strange idea of a 'friend' they had. Eric knows that he honestly hates them because they look (probably are) square. He only likes Jackie because she's pretty and he doesn't know her. Eric opened the door and saw Hyde, his fuzzy blond hair was like normal with his tinted glasses. "Forman." Hyde stated as a fact not a greeting. "Here is what you asked." Hyde handed them a paper brown bag. Buddy greeted Hyde with a small high five, "There's the money." Buddy used his semi tough voice he had, even though Eric handing the money made him look like a coward. Hyde clicked his tongue in peace, but once he heard Jackie's voice coming from downstairs he turned into a colder person. "I got a six pack. There's a strange man named Bob, he was gross but he was so dumb that he didn't see me take one."

Jackie gently placed the beer in the couch, she saw Hyde and grinned, "Hi, Hyde!" She grabbed a can of beer, "Before you go, here's a beer." Jackie handed the beer at Hyde. Hyde muttered a thanks, "Want to hang out?" Buddy said. Jackie nodded her head, "Yeah, you don't always have to be burnout!" Hyde gave a glare at Eric but eventually sat in the plastic chair. Eric closed the door behind him as they all say down, it wasn't such an uncomfortable silence. They drank beer and smoke. As the party upstairs began to calm down, their enjoyment was high. This was another great day in Eric Forman's life.

* * *

Donna was sitting at her love chair while not really listening to Michael's whiny tone as another complain came forward. Donna at first didn't mind Michael's annoying ass considering they have been friends since they were five years old. Nothing seems to change. But at first, it was funny to see his idiotic way of being but it later turned into a nuisance. Michael spoke and spoke about issues that Donna was already aware of. 

"So, I'm planning to break up with Jackie," he fell to same conclusion like yesterday, "She's probably cheating on me with those guys she's always hanging out with." Donna smacked Michael's head, "Just because she has guy friends it doesn't mean she's having sex with them." Michael rubbed his head tenderly, "Damn, Donna!" Donna rolled her eyes but soon she heard a knock on the door. She hurried towards the main door and saw her mother and father. They were clearly wasted with alcohol, her dad with the worst perm ever and her mom that was very much out of her father's league. "Donna!" Her mother hugged her tightly, Donna awkward patted her mom's back. "How was the party?" Donna asked as her mom danced with non-existing music. 

"Oh, it was just fantastic Donna!" Her dad said as he placed his coat at the cloak hanger. Donna forced a smile. "Good!" Her mom then let out a little laugh, "Oh, Donna why don't you like hanging out with your neighbors they have a son who's around your age!" Eric Forman. She knew him alright and she didn't hate or liked him. He was a geek kid who passed his classes; Jackie Burkhart and Buddy Morgan were some of the people he'll hang around with. He wasn't popular like his own friends. Nevertheless she knew who he was.

"Yeah, I have friends my age, too." 

"But Donna, that's not what I mean!" Her mother's raspy yet gentle voice taunted Donna. Donna knew exactly were this conversation was going, she needs more friends. Donna groaned, "But-" Her father wagged his finger, "Donna, you scare everyone off and having a Kelso as your only friend isn't good." _And Fez_. Donna thought bitterly but at the same time she understood her parents. She did need more friends but how? How can she get friends to please her parents?


	2. A Date Of Friends

Eric threw his textbooks inside his locker, it was the end of the day which meant that Eric will eating ice cream pops with Buddy while watching the Prize is Right. "Eric!" Eric looked at Jackie, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were narrowed. Michael did something for sure. "What happened?" Jackie pretended to smile as she rested her back on the wall, "Michael canceled our date." Eric faked a frowned, "Awe, that's so sad!" Jackie rolled her eyes, "You'll love to hear that Michael wants you and Buddy to hang out with _his_ friends?" 

"Michael has friends?"

Jackie nodded her head as she pointed at him, "That's exactly what I told him." Eric closed the locker, "So, he wants us to join you at your date?" Eric tried to conclude and Jackie nodded her head, "Yeah, and it's in The Hub! The most _romantic_ place in Point Place." Seeing Jackie angry at her own actions of dating that dumbass was a personal aesthetic that Eric will never admit. Eric and Buddy had warned her about her her foolish need of 'healing' broken boys when they never needed. Jackie was hurting herself more dating them than helping them. Eric began pushing his small friend outside as she began complain. Once they saw Buddy, Jackie told him everything about Michael's adventures of being a bad boyfriend. Jackie pulled out her car keys out, "Eric, can you drive? I can't drive when I'm angry." Eric nodded his head as he grabbed the keys from her. Directly after Eric grabbed the keys, he saw Michael Kelso. "Jackie!" He screamed. He waved his arms like a puppet. Eric groaned, it was already frustrating to hear about him so seeing him was worst. Eric looked at Jackie, "Jackie, your boyfriend." Jackie groaned but walked towards him. Eric and Buddy looked at Jackie walking towards the pretty boy, "She's not breaking up with him." Buddy said. 

"Oh, c'mon Buddy. Don't have such low expectations of Jackie." Eric tried to be hopefully for her, but Buddy wasn't always wrong. They saw how Jackie spoke with Michael, she scolded him and he coward away like a puppy. Buddy smacked his face with his hand, "She is such an idiot. She is treating him like a little brother. _Don't do that Michael! You are suppose to eat your veggies_." Buddy gagged, he blew a raspberry. "Forman, ten dollars that she won't break up with him," Eric rolled his eyes, "No, I trust you, but it's just so hard to see Jackie act like that. Remember when we were little kids that she use to be so rough, she would stomp people's feet if they tried to bully me." Buddy chuckled softly, "Small devil Burkhart." They rested their backs on the car as Jackie yelled at him. The boys were interested when she turned away from him, "Finally?" Buddy grinned, "No more Michael Kelso." Eric puffed air out, "Let's see." Eric and Buddy saw Jackie, her cheeks were red and wet with tears, "Did you break up with MIchael?" Buddy didn't even try to hide his happiness that was tied with false hope.

"Not exactly," Even Jackie seemed to hate herself for her response, "He said that he is sorry for being a bad boyfriend, but he was honest about meeting his friends. We are going to met up with them tonight at the Hub, and it seems like a good idea to break up with him there." Eric eyed Jackie, "Are you going to be a bitch because honestly he deserves it." Jackie shook her head, "He's my first real boyfriend." Buddy grumbled at her lazy response. "Jackie Burkhart, do you need a reminder of what a lousy, horrible, good for nothing boyfriend he has been. He always cancels dates and he doesn't you pay for it, you buy his love, he has been flirting with your horrible cheerleader friends. Stop. Dating. Him." "But, Buddy-"

"No. Jackie, please stop thinking that love is like Grease." Jackie sighed. "Fine, you're right." Buddy and Eric knew that Jackie just said that to make them feel better, but they wanted to understand to make her feel better. It was the worst thing ever, but Jackie was important. More important than a pretty boy. Eric and Buddy concluded to help Jackie, they will join Michael Kelso's friends in the Hub. 

* * *

Eric drove everyone with Jackie's car, Jackie was in the backseat with Buddy as they spoke about nothing rather interesting. Jackie had a small coat with her pretty pink dress, Buddy was dressed in a jacket with blue jeans with his hair combed. Eric was in a jean jacket with a squared shirt and his hair was comb by the lovely Buddy. Apparently he liked fixing Eric's messy hair. It was comforting in some ways, he wasn't pushy like his mom or cruel like Jackie. He was nice. But Red has caught them while Buddy fixed his hair which looked... gay. Buddy and Eric quickly began acting like 'men' so he wouldn't think nothing.

Eric often times forgot that Buddy was gay. Like a homosexual man that like the same gender! Modern days of the 70s were so cool! 

Eric, Jackie and Buddy have nearly done everything having to do with a teenage rebellion. Sometimes they were selfish but sometimes they learned so many things. They were caught up in protests, boycotts and other things. It was mostly Buddy's ideas that later formed into Eric. Jackie was also there helping people with them. She was the one that understood less, but her daddy's money helped a lot. 

They have broken arms, smoked dope, and made out with strangers. So, meeting Michael's friends won't be as bad. 

When they arrived at the Hub, Jackie pursed her lips, "We can pretend that we didn't see them." Buddy assured her. Jackie's eyes lowered, "Let's just go. Less stress the better." Jackie, Eric and Buddy escaped the car and entered the food place. Jackie saw Michael playing in one of games, she grabbed Eric's arm as they approached Michael. "Michael!" Jackie screamed at her boyfriend. "Jackie! Hot Red and Fez is over there." He pointed at a ginger girl and a brown boy. Buddy gave a _I told you so_ look at Jackie who just pulled out her tongue. They walked towards the friends who shared french fries. "Are you Hot Red and Fez?" Buddy slightly taunted. The ginger groaned, "My name is Donna." She gave a look at Fez, "And yeah, he's Fez." Eric could feel Jackie's excitement when she saw a new potential friend. "My name is Jackie Burkhart." "I'm Eric." "Buddy Morgan." 

Donna had a fake smile, "Great!" 

Eric rolled his eyes, he wanted to take Jackie and Buddy away, but they sat down. Those two are like cats. If people hate them, they try to make them like them. Eric begrudgely sat down next to Buddy, he cleared his throat as Jackie began a conversation. "How long have you and Michael have been friends?" Donna didn't want to answer the question so Jackie continued to ramble. "Eric, Buddy and I have been friends forever ago." Jackie smiled so happily. Fez looked at Jackie with admiration, "You are very beautiful." Fez said in a very strange accent. Jackie flipped her hair, "I know!" She giggled. Eric pressed his lips in a line, "Jacks." She pouted, "Eric." 

Buddy groaned, "No, Jackie." 

Donna looked so confused but she didn't question anything of it. Jackie turned around, "It's Hyde!" Eric and Buddy turned around and saw the burnout. Jackie smiled, "I'm going to invite him with us." Jackie skipped away towards Hyde, Donna looked a little surprised. "Is he part of your friend group?" Fez asked nervously. Buddy replied with a "Yup." Fez whispered an "Ai!" Michael finally appeared, "Donna, do you have another quarter?" 

"No."

He sat down and looked at Buddy and Eric, "Where's Jackie?" Jackie appeared next to Hyde. "He decided to sit with us!" Hyde glared at everyone but Eric and Buddy. Michael and Fez let out a little gasp. Hyde seemed to enjoy being the manliest man, he smiled gently at Jackie as he sat down. "I am going to get some food." Jackie clapped her hands. Michael said hello to Buddy and Eric while staring at the frizzy blond boy, "I'm Michael Kelso, Jackie's boyfriend." Michael cleared his throat so Hyde would listen. 

"That's cool." Hyde ignored him. "So what are you three doing here?" Hyde fixed himself in the seat, "We are with them." Eric said. Hyde finally cares about the others, "Name's Hyde." "I'm Donna and that's Fez." Hyde tsked his head away, but everyone knew that it empowered Hyde to see weaklings. Eric finally felt relaxed next to Hyde; even though Hyde freaked him out a little, it was apparently better than hanging around with Donna. Donna looked mean. Jackie returned with a tray of food and drinks, "Hamburgers for Eric. Fries for Hyde. Buddy stays with nachos. I get two hot dogs!" Jackie clapped for herself. 

Michael giggled to himself. 

"What do we get?" Fez asked childishly, he looked around the food. "I didn't know what to get for you, but I got you hamburgers with no pickles." Jackie said, "And the drinks?" Fez asked again. "Coke." Jackie's tone became more serious. "And candy?" 

"Fez, stop." Donna thanked Jackie as she grabbed the hamburger. Hyde obviously stole one of Eric's hamburgers, he always did that but he always asked for fries. Too stubborn to say he is hungry. That's why Jackie always bought Eric more than he could eat. "Are you guys still going to the concert?" Hyde began the conversation. Buddy shrugged, "I don't know the only cover we have is Jackie's maid. My parents are full of it, they are checking my ass almost every day." Hyde rolled his eyes through his glasses, "Stop being a girl Morgan." Jackie threw a bad look at Hyde, "Must I remind you of Charlie's Angels? They kicked ass." 

"Barely." Hyde chuckled. Jackie rolled her eyes, "More than you do." Buddy and Eric laughed at the joke, but Michael yelled out, " ** _Burn_**!" All of the friends looked at Michael who kept looking at the pair of friends who always fought. "You guys aren't friends then?" Michael finally relaxed. Hyde and Jackie looked at each other then at Michael, "Listen, Kelso," Hyde began, "I hardly know you. You hardly know me. So, who are you to say that me and Jackie aren't friends." Michael yelped. 

Buddy had to calm the waters, "Do you want to go to the concert with us?" But he used the wrong way to control it. "Whose concert?" Donna said. Eric was about to be offended but then he remembered that Jackie and him rollerblade as Buddy cheers for them. They look geek and act geek. "Led Zeppelin," Jackie said, "Those three pushed me into Zeppelin and I'll always hate them for it." 

"You like Led Zeppelin?" Donna asked.

"Not by choice," Jackie admitted, "They are my guilty pleasure. ABBA is still very close to my heart." 


	3. Smoking It Out

The four idiots were smoking weed in the basement with the door slightly opened, they sat around in a circle with a plate of cupcakes between them. Hyde was sitting in his trademarked plastic chair, he had a lighter in his hand, he switched it on and off without a care. The other three were smoking the blunt, they were silent as well with Jackie sitting on the ground with her cupcake. Buddy finally handed the blunt to Hyde, "So, they were a bunch of preps." Hyde finally said. Eric widen his eyes, "Who?" Hyde rolled his eyes, "Who else? Kelso, Donna and that little kid." Jackie rested her arms on the couch, everyone thought little Ms Burkhart will defend the honor of her boyfriend, but she chuckled softly. 

"Hyde," she swallowed, "You're probably right. Did you see the saw Donna looked at Eric?" Hyde took a drag as he nodded his head. "And Buddy _had_ to invite them to the concert." Everyone looked at Buddy, he held two cupcakes like trophies, he reacted a little late. "I'm sorry," He didn't seem disappointed with himself, "I didn't think they would say ' _sure_ '!" Buddy rubbed his chest gently, "Holy cow, I'm tired." 

"Eric, sweetheart. Can you please come upstairs?" 

Hyde and Jackie looked at Eric who was so out of it. "Go upstairs, Forman." Hyde grabbed the lanky boy and threw him up from his chair. Eric walked the stairs and saw his lovely mother. "Hi, mom." He wondered if she could smell it on him or she just thinks that's his smell now. "Your father and I need to talk to you." Eric and his mom walked towards the kitchen, Red grabbed the chair and pulled it to him. Eric sat and stared at his two parents. "Eric, you are going to get the Vista Cruiser." 

Eric blinked.

Red looked at Kitty, "Your son is an idiot." Kitty let out a nervous laugh, "He's your son too." Red got close to Eric, he could see Red's forehead veins ready to pop. "We need you to drive your mom to work. You have to stop relying on Jackie and Buddy." There was obviously something more to do with that but Eric couldn't really care right now. "I'll drive..." Red's voice faded into nothing as Eric felt the dope relax his nerves. He licked his inner mouth, "Can I have a brownie?" Eric asked as soon he noticed his dad's mouth not moving. Red was ready to attack his son but their glass door was knocked on. Kitty smiled at her baby and assured him that she'll make brownies. Eric stood up and Red handed him the keys. Eric thanked him. He turned to see who was in the glass window, it was the hot wife and her husband. 

"Red, I want to thank your son." 

Red looked at his son, "What did he do?" 

The wife's gentle yet raspy voice was very good to follow, "He spoke to our daughter." Red laughed. "Eric?" The couple nodded their head, Red finally looked happy for his son. Eric was too high to care about his papa. "Donna has been hanging out a lot with the wrong crowd, and it's good to see her hanging out with a smart boy." The wife said again. 

"You must be talking about Buddy," Red said, he rolled his eyes at his son, "Or Jackie. Those two are smarter than this dumbass." Eric lifted a finger, "I am passing math." Kitty laughed uncomfortably, she pushed Eric back to the basement. "He's tired." Eric returned back the basement, he walked slowly downstairs and saw that Hyde was done with his friendship. Eric saw Buddy and Jackie sitting on the couch, she was resting her head on his shoulder. "When are you going to tell him?" Eric stopped. Buddy chuckled, "And tell him what? He shouldn't know about my feelings, they'll stay inside until I die." 

"So he'll get a girlfriend? No way, I'll let you lose him." 

Eric frowned, he wanted Buddy to be happy. 

"And besides, who cares? Try it. Kiss him." 

"Jacqueline Burkhart, I will not kiss him." Buddy exclaimed, Eric threw himself on the couch. He was on Buddy's other side, he as well placed his head on Buddy's shoulder. "Go on, Buddy. Kiss the boy." Buddy's cheeks turned pink, he turned to see Eric with his reddish eyes and his neat brushed hair. "I'll do it later." Buddy placed his own head on Eric's shoulder. If only these moments could stay like this, tummies full on sweets and lungs filled with dope. Only Jackie, Buddy and Eric. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggle a lot with length of chapters so I am very sorry for how short this is.


End file.
